


there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered

by Eliyes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e09 Miller's Crossing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney tells Jeannie what happened...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Livejournal January 31, 2009.

"So, do I get to go home now?" Jeannie asked as she settled in the wheelchair.

"Soon," Rodney promised. "Just, first they want you to give them your statement about what happened. We've got a security detail meeting us here who'll take us to where -- I already did mine. It doesn't really take long." He fussed with the edges of her robe.

"And _then_ home?"

"Yes, yes, and then home. Do you want -- I can see if there's a ship available to beam you there?"

" _Us_ , Mer. You're coming with me." She sighed. "As interesting as the process no doubt is in _theory_ , I'm not too keen on the whole 'beaming' thing. But it would get me home faster..."

Rodney wheeled her towards the door.

"You want me to ask?"

"Yes."

There were three guards waiting for them outside. One of them turned towards them smartly.

"Dr. McKay, sir. Mrs. Miller, ma'am. We're your security escort."

Jeannie waved languidly.

"By all means, escort away."

Rodney pushed her along after the man on point, pretending he hadn't seen these men in the lab when Wallace's body was taken away.

"I know you, don't I?" Jeannie suddenly asked the lieutenant pacing alongside them. "Were you on Atlantis?"

"Yes, ma'am."

With a start, Rodney realised that all three of them had been; in fact, he suspected over half the men in the lab were former Lanteans, now that he thought on it. He made a mental note to check -- and see if he could somehow keep them from getting in trouble, although he doubted John had neglected to cover that angle. He tuned back into the conversation when they reached the elevator.

"-- transferred back in time for my brother's wedding," the lieutenant was saying.

"Oh, that's nice!" Jeannie replied. "I'm glad you were able to do that."

"So am I, ma'am. Family's very important to me." He looked Rodney in the eye when he said it.

"So, how does this work?" Jeannie asked in the elevator. "Do I give a statement and that's it? Or will I need to testify at a trial?"

"Jeannie --"

"Does he even _get_ a trial? I mean, I know he _confessed_ \--"

"Jeannie --"

"--but what kind of prison is there where you could put someone who knows what he knows? Given what he's done, you guys aren't going to trust him not to _talk_ , especially since the poor man --"

The doors of the elevator opened and Rodney pushed the wheelchair forward with an unintentional little jerk that had the unexpected side effect of making his sister stop talking. Possibly she'd bitten her tongue. In any case, he took advantage of the pause.

"He's not going to prison."

"He's not?"

With a sigh, Rodney parked the chair next to the wall and walked around to face her. Jeannie looked confused, and concerned.

This was going to suck.

He got down on one knee, to better look her in the eyes.

"Jeannie... while you were unconscious, the nanites in Sharon Wallace ran out of power. They were in the middle of working on her arteries. She bled to death."

"Oh my God!" Jeannie's hands flew to cover the lower half of her face.

"When Wallace found out, he --" Rodney had to stop to swallow the lump in his throat. "He's dead."

He wasn't surprised when Jeannie started crying, and he let her hug him, hugged her back. He knew that he would never forgive Wallace for his part in this, for endangering his sister's life -- but holding Jeannie, having her here and alive to _be_ held, he thought he might understand, a little, how he could have done it.

Family was important to him, too.


End file.
